Sommerwein
by Maia May
Summary: SPOILER!  Ginny und George sitzen im Garten und lassen den Regen auf sich fallen. Sie trinkt süßen, schweren Sommerwein und die Scherben landen im Gras.  SPOILER!


**ACHTUNG! SPOILER!**

* * *

**Sommerwein**

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J.K. Rowling. Bei mir wäre er nicht tot. Und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

**Inhalt: **Ginny und George sitzen im Garten und lassen den Regen auf sich fallen. Sie trinkt süßen, schweren Sommerwein und die Scherben landen im Gras.

**Musik: **„Summer Wine", natürlich. Zu finden bei Youtube.

**Kurzes Vorwort: **Hier ist sie also, meine erste Geschichte (zugegeben, nur ein kurzer Oneshot), die auf „Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" aufbaut. Geschrieben über ein Thema, das mir sehr am Herzen liegt (natürlich, neben Remus' und Tonks' Tod-im-Nebensatz und Severus und überhaupt): die Trennung der Zwillinge. Grausam und unsinnig und herzlos. Und das Folgende ist nur ein kurzer Gedankenüberblick. Darüber könnte man noch viel mehr schreiben. Und es kommt mir beim Lesen so vor (und kam es mir auch schon beim Schreiben), als hätte ich ein bisschen experimentiert. Vielleicht gefällt's ja trotzdem.

**Widmung: **Allen Fanfiction-Autoren, die weiterschreiben.

**Maia**

OoOoO

**Sommerwein**

Ginny sitzt im Garten und trinkt schweren, süßen Wein, der nach Brombeeren und Honig und wilder Heide duftet. Um sie herum stehen dunkellackierte Holzmöbel, die Liegestühle sind gespannt mit hellem Stoff und auf dem Tisch vor ihr ist nur die einsame, fast geleerte Weinkaraffe zu sehen. Regentropfen schlagen gegen das Glas und fallen in Ginnys Wein, auf ihr Haar, auf die nackten Arme und bloßen Füße.

Die übrigen Plätze sind verlassen und die roten Kissen saugen sich gierig mit Regen voll, bis sie dunkelrot und matt sind. Die Tropfen strömen in kleinen Bächen über den Tisch und lassen Ginnys Haar in langen, dicken Strähnen in ihr Gesicht wehen.

„Komm doch rein, Liebes", ruft ihre Mutter vom offenen Küchenfenster her. Ginny antwortet nicht. Trinkt nur einen weiteren Schluck Wein und kümmert sich nicht darum, dass sie die Karaffe für sich allein beansprucht hat.

Sie ist 17, sie hat den Krieg überlebt, Freunde und Familienmitglieder verloren- Merlin nochmal, sie ist alt genug, um so viel Wein zu trinken, wie sie nur will.

Jemand tritt in die Regenpfütze links hinter ihrem Stuhl, aber Ginny dreht sich nicht um.

Ihre Mutter schließt das Fenster wieder und Ginny ist froh darüber. Sie will nicht hinein ins Haus, obwohl der Regen allmählich kalt wird und sie durchnässt.

George geht an ihr vorbei und stellt ein bunt bemaltes Marmeladenglas mit flackerndem Teelicht darin auf den Tisch. Er murmelt einen Zauber, damit Wind und Regen die Kerze nicht auslöschen, dann greift er sich die Karaffe und schüttet den Wein aus.

Jeden Anderen hätte Ginny angeschrieen. George starrt sie nur an und ihr rutscht das Glas aus den Händen. Der rote Wein ergießt sich wie eine Welle über ihr cremefarbenes Kleid und das Glas fällt zu Boden, wo sich die kleinen Splitter fein ausbreiten.

„Du wirst nass", sagt George und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. Seine Jeans und sein Hemd kleben an seinem Körper und die Haare hängen wirr und feucht auf die Schultern. Er hat sie nicht mehr geschnitten seit-

Ginny schweigt.

George auch.

Sie will ihm sovieles sagen, doch sie traut sich nicht. Sie kommt nicht zurecht mit Georges neuem Ich. Mit dem schweigsamen, blassen George, der sich in seinem Zimmer verkriecht und der Gläser gegen Wände wirft, mitten im Essen, mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck und Entsetzen in den Augen.

Manchmal könnte Ginny fast Angst vor ihm bekommen, aber eben nur beinahe, weil er ja schließlich ihr Bruder ist und sie weiß, dass sie vor ihm keine Angst haben muss.

Sie fürchtet sich eher vor der Traurigkeit in ihm.

Sie fürchtet sich davor, dass er so bleiben wird wie er jetzt ist, und sie muss schwer schlucken, wenn ihr einfällt, dass vieles dafür spricht, dass er sich nicht mehr ändern wird.

Er hat nicht mehr gelacht seit-

Ginny schweigt.

George auch.

Sie glaubt, dass sie ihn verstehen kann. Sie trauert schließlich auch. Auch wenn sie natürlich weiß, dass es bei ihr anders ist. Sie glaubt, dass sich George immer als Hälfte eines Ganzen gefühlt hat. Wie soll er je wieder heil werden, wenn der andere Teil unwiderbringbar verloren ist und George selbst kaputt geht?

Er hat das Geschäft vorübergehend geschlossen. „Betriebsferien" steht auf dem Schild, Ginny hat es gelesen und geweint, stumm, verborgen. Es hat geregnet. Niemand hat es gesehen.

Ginny hat miterlebt, wie sie alle versucht haben, sich an George anzunähern.

Bill hat mit ihm gesprochen.

George ist gegangen.

Charlie hat es versucht.

George hat den Kopf geschüttelt.

Percy hat ihn beiseite genommen.

George hat ihm eine reingeschlagen.

Ginny hat ihre Mutter getröstet.

Sie fühlt sich wie ein kleines Mädchen, das man gezwungen hat, vor seiner Zeit erwachsen zu werden. Sie weiß, dass sie stark sein muss seit-

Ginny schweigt.

George auch.

Der Regen fällt weiter.

Ginny weiß, dass die Anderen jetzt alle im Haus sitzen. Das Essen ist lange vorbei und mit den ersten Regentropfen sind sie ins Warme, Trockene geflüchtet, nur sie ist übriggeblieben und wünscht sich, vom Regen fortgespült zu werden, in eine neue Wirklichkeit, oder einfach zurück in die alte, die so schön gewesen ist.

Wahrscheinlich sitzt ihre Mutter nun im Wohnzimmer und strickt, damit sie ihre zitternden Hände beschäftigen kann. Ginny hat sie beobachtet. Sie verliert die Hälfte der Maschen und schaut teilnahmslos über das Strickzeug hinweg, ihre Finger sorgen von selbst dafür, dass sich ein F in das Muster aus wenigen Maschen legt.

Niemand sagt etwas dazu. Es ist, als wäre etwas Heiliges in dem Schmerz, der sich über ihre Familie ausgebreitet hat, und jeder, der nicht dazu gehört, bekommt diesen mitleidigen Blick oder tastet behutsam nach Worten, die sowieso nicht passen und erst recht nicht trösten.

Hermine kommt nicht mehr so häufig zu Besuch. Ginny findet es schade, sie vermisst die Freundin und sie kann sich vorstellen, wie sehr sie Ron fehlen muss, aber gleichzeitig versteht sie, dass Hermine vor der erdrückenden Stimmung flieht, die im Fuchsbau herrscht, dass sie lieber zu Hause ist und versucht, mit ihren eigenen Eltern wieder zusammenzufinden.

So hat jeder sein Päckchen zu tragen.

Harry ist verschwunden seit-

Ginny schweigt.

George auch.

Sie vermisst Harry. Seine beruhigende Gegenwart, seine Nähe, das Zusammensein. Sie vermisst ihn so sehr, dass es wehtut. Ron leidet auch, jedoch anders. Sie trauern alle.

Der Krieg war kalt und grausam. Ginny kann ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er ihr die Unschuld geraubt hat, die sie hatte. Sie kann ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er gewütet und seine Opfer gefordert hat. Sie hasst Voldemort mit der Inbrust eines trotzigen Kindes, wider jeden Verstandes, aber sie muss ihn hassen, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden.

Es kommt wieder jemand aus dem Haus.

Ron.

„Wollt ihr hier sitzenbleiben?", fragt er und klingt besorgt, „Ihr holt euch noch den Tod."

Falsch, denkt Ginny, Ron hat das Falsche gesagt. Sie kann es in Georges Augen lesen.

„Soll er mich doch holen", antwortet George heiser und schluckt den Rest hinunter. Ginny ist sich sicher, dass da noch etwas hatte folgen sollen, doch die Worte bleiben ungesagt.

Ron sieht sie beide verzweifelt an. „Bitte, kommt rein, Mum zuliebe. Es hat keinen Sinn, dass ihr hier im Regen hockt, das ändert nichts."

„Hau ab", befiehlt George und seine Stimme bleibt unbewegt, „Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram, Ron. Du störst."

Ron vergräbt die Hände in der nassen Hose und atmet schwer vor Wut. Ginny weiß, dass er zornig wird, weil er so traurig ist. Traurig darüber, dass George aufgegeben hat.

„Wobei denn?", will Ron wissen und hebt eigensinnig und störrisch das Kinn. Er provoziert, bewusst, aber das erhoffte Echo bleibt aus.

Ginny schweigt.

George auch.

Ron seufzt, dreht sich um und geht. Ginny weiß, dass er wiederkommen wird.

Der Regen wird stärker und peitscht ihr ins Gesicht, ihr Haar fühlt sich unangenehm feucht an und das Wasser perlt ihr den Rücken hinab, doch Ginny rührt sich nicht. Sie betrachtet das flackernde Windlicht und freut sich an den bunten Farben des Marmeladenglases, sie wirken wie eine kleine Festung aus Glück und Ginny klammert sich mit aller Macht an ihnen fest.

Sie denkt darüber nach, was George gesagt hat. 'Soll er mich doch holen.' Es klingt in ihrem Kopf nach und nach und nach und sie möchte schreien, um es zu übertönen, obwohl ihr klar ist, dass sie es nicht überhören darf. Sie weiß, was es bedeutet und das tut weh. Schneidet mitten ins Herz.

George wünscht sich, dass er es wäre.

Dass Fred am Leben wäre und er an seiner Stelle tot. Er, mit der Narbe am Ohr. Er, der sich wertlos fühlt und es dabei nicht im Geringsten ist.

Ginny würde ihm gern sagen, dass sie froh ist, dass er noch hier ist. Dass es andersrum genauso schlimm wäre. Dass Fred so sehr um ihn trauern würde wie es George nun tun. Dass sie ihn vermissen würde.

Sie würde ihm gern sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden wird, aber sie wird George nicht anlügen und ihnen ist beiden klar, dass nichts mehr so gut sein wird wie es gewesen ist.

Ginny sucht nach Worten.

Dann kommt Ron wieder und er hat zwei dampfende Tassen dabei, an denen der Regen magisch abprallt. Ginny riecht Kirsche und Zimt und Ron drückt ihr eine Tasse Tee in die Hand, die andere stellt er vor George.

„Trink", bittet ihn Ron, bevor er wieder ins Haus geht. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass die Anderen sie in Ruhe lassen.

George hat keinen Tee mehr getrunken seit-

Ginny schweigt.

George auch.

Dafür nimmt er die heiße Tasse in beide Hände und schließt die Augen, als er den Duft einzieht, gierig. Der warme Dampf lässt seine blassen, eingefallenen Wangen erröten und Ginny freut sich, weil George dadurch ein bisschen lebendiger aussieht.

Sie nippt an ihrem Tee, der besser schmeckt als ihr Sommerwein, und fühlt, wie er in ihrem Inneren angenehm brennt und ein Feuer entfacht, damit ihr nicht zu kalt wird im Regen. Sie schickt gedanklich ein Dankeschön an Ron, weil er manchmal so unerwartet etwas richtig Tolles macht.

Die Tasse wird nicht leer und der Tee nicht kalt. Ginny schaut zu, wie George seinen ersten Schluck nimmt und es macht sie glücklich, auch wenn es vielleicht gar nichts zu bedeuten hat. Immerhin, er trinkt anstatt die Tasse gegen irgendetwas zu schleudern. In den vergangenen Wochen haben sie viel Geschirr mit einem geflüsterten Reparo wieder kitten müssen.

Niemand traut sich an George und seine Trauer heran.

Sie umgibt ihn wie ein dunkler Mantel und lässt ihn ehrfürchtig wirken in all seinem Schmerz. Ginny weiß, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Sie will keinen weiteren ihrer Brüder verlieren und sie wird nicht zulassen, dass sich George selbst zugrunde richtet, nicht nach allem, was passiert ist, nicht, nachdem sie alle so hart gekämpft und so viel verloren haben.

Sie setzt die Tasse ab, behält sie in den klammen Fingern und bricht das Schweigen.

„Er fehlt mir auch", sagt sie leise und der Regen trägt ihr die Worte von den Lippen weg, aber sie weiß, George hat sie gehört. Er blinzelt und einen fürchterlichen Moment lang hat Ginny Angst, dass er aufspringen und weglaufen wird, doch er bleibt.

George weint nicht.

Sie hat ihn nicht weinen sehen, damals nicht und auch vorher nie. Ginny glaubt, dass der Schmerz zu tief sitzt, dass er keine Kraft hat für Tränen oder vielleicht lässt er auch einfach nicht zu, dass sie es mitbekommen, sie und die Anderen. Dabei will sie ihm nur helfen. Und er lässt sie nicht.

Ginny verflucht seinen Stolz.

Er weicht ihrem Blick nicht aus, doch seine Augen sind leer und groß und dunkelblau und Ginny will die anderen wieder haben, die, die fröhlich waren und spöttisch und liebevoll und abenteuerlustig und tausend Gefühle in sich hatten.

George antwortet nicht. Sie hat es auch nicht erwartet. Er spricht momentan nicht viel, lieber geht er allen aus dem Weg und versteckt sich.

Ginny trinkt Tee und greift die Tasse so fest, dass sie im letzten Moment erschrocken daran denkt, sie nicht zu zerbrechen. Nicht noch mehr Scherben. Die im Gras vor ihr und die in ihrem Leben genügen, findet sie.

Der Wind pfeift, als er um das Dach streift und die Wipfel der Bäume zum Rascheln bringt. Das Wetter ist ungewöhnlich schlecht, selbst für englische Sommer, aber dann wieder war dieser Sommer sowieso in allem untypisch und da ist das Wetter auch egal.

Die Kerzenflamme flackert wieder (Ginny fragt sich diesmal vage, weshalb, wenn sie magisch geschützt ist, doch die Überlegung kann sie nicht von ihrem Kummer ablenken und eigentlich ist das auch gut so), bis George eine jähe Handbewegung macht und der Regen plötzlich in das Marmeladenglas hineintropft. Ginny schaut ihn entgeistert an.

Dann steht sie langsam auf, stellt die Tasse auf den Tisch und greift nach ihrem Zauberstab, ohne den sie nirgends mehr hingeht, obwohl der Krieg vorüber ist. Sie deutet stumm auf die Kerze, konzentriert sich gedanklich auf den Spruch und schafft es, die Flamme neu zu entzünden und das Glas wieder regenabweisend zu machen.

Für Ginny ist das Teelicht die letzte Hoffnung, die noch übriggeblieben ist, wenn es um George geht.

Sie wird nicht zulassen, dass er sie selbst kaputtmacht.

George stellt seine Tasse klirrend auf den Tisch und verschüttet Tee. Seine Hände zittern und Ginny geht instinktiv auf ihn zu, er schlingt die Arme um ihre Mitte und legt seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch. Sie kann spüren, wie seine Schultern beben, wie er hektisch Atem holt und sie glaubt, dass er weint, aber er tut es nicht und das ist das Schlimmste.

Ginny streift mit einer Hand über seine Haare, die Schultern und drückt ihn leicht an sich, versucht, ihm durch die einfache Berührung so viel Trost zu spenden wie nur möglich.

Sie macht leise „Sssshhh" und wiegt ihn in ihren Armen, ganz sanft, und der Regen peitscht ihr ins Gesicht und sie ist froh darüber, weil es ihr nicht leichtfällt, mit erhobenem Kopf zu weinen, doch so ist es schon in Ordnung und sie schämt sich nicht. Die Tränen machen sie nur müde.

Sie steht so da, bis der Regen nachlässt. Dann lösen sich Georges Arme und er schaut zu ihr hoch, er ist blass und die Wangen sind eingefallen, wie immer, aber Ginny glaubt, dass etwas in seinen Augen ist, was sie vermisst hat. (Und ihr ist klar, wenn sie noch klein wäre, ganz klein, dann würde sie sagen, es wäre das Licht, das sie wieder angezündet hat, die Flamme, die nicht aufhören darf zu brennen und die er auspusten wollte.)

Ginny greift nach seiner Hand und drückt ihm das Marmeladenglas mit der Kerze in die andere.

„Lass uns reingehen", sagt sie und George nickt, als er aufsteht und mit ihr gemeinsam auf den Fuchsbau zuläuft. Ron macht ihnen die Tür auf und ihr Vater erwartet sie.

Er ist alt geworden in den letzten Wochen, sein Kopf ist kahler geworden und die Haare grauer, die Falten tiefer und die Gesichtszüge bitterer. Ihre Mutter steht neben ihm und schaut zu, wie sie hereinkommen. Ginny schließt die Tür hinter sich und passt auf das Marmeladenglas auf.

Ihr Vater zieht George in seine Arme und Molly gleich mit.

Ginny fragt nicht, wo Harry plötzlich hergekommen ist, aber sie ist froh, als er neben ihr steht und nach der Hand fasst, die eben noch George gehalten hat.

Ginny weiß, dass es nie mehr so sein wird, wie es mal war.

George wird immer halb bleiben und sie werden alle immer über das Leben nachdenken, dass Fred hätte haben können.

Sie können nur weitermachen, weiter atmen, weiter kämpfen, und hoffen, dass George aufhören wird, es als Fluch zu betrachten, dass er noch da ist.

Ginny hofft.


End file.
